


Accidentally on Purpose

by Hiddenphangirl



Series: Imperfect Mpreg fics [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drunk Phil, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Smut, M/M, Mentions of alcohol, Mpreg, One Shot, drunk dan, mentions of vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:23:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddenphangirl/pseuds/Hiddenphangirl
Summary: Phil loves to do dumb things when he's drunk, but maybe somewhere in there he's got the right idea





	Accidentally on Purpose

Dan and Phil stumbled through their front door in a fit of giggles. They had just got back from a party at PJ's where they had a bit too much to drink.

They leaned against each other as they made their way up the stairs, trying not to trip. Once they got into the lounge the both of them flopped down on the sofa with a sigh of relief. "Did you've a good time?" Phil slurred slightly, staring at Dan's flushed cheeks and wide smile.

"I had the bestest time, I loved it did you love it?" Dan asked as he laid his head down on Phil's lap.

"I loved it," Phil said looking down at the beautifully drunk boy. "And I love you too," Phil gently ran his hand through Dan's hair.

Dan smiled up at him "I love you too," he reached up and pulled Phil down for a loving and messy kiss; their teeth clashed and it was sloppy but to them it was perfect. Dan was out of breath and probably more drunk on Phil than he was on the alcohol by the time the disconnected.

Phil's heart swelled at the sight of Dan in bliss from their kiss. "You should know I really really love you, you're my soulmate every time I look at you I feel all warm inside. I don't know what I'd do without you because not being around you for just a couple of days is torture I just want to hold you and kiss you and tell you how much I love you," Phil sighed dotingly, Dan had his entire heart and Phil wanted him to keep it forever.

The way Phil looked at him made Dan's heart flutter, Phil never talked this much about how much he loved Dan he always showed it through the things he did, the way he'd look at Dan, the way he'd touch him, the way he'd hold him close at night. Dan knew it was the alcohol lowering his inhibitions but it made Dan go soft. "Lay down with me," Dan leaned up to give Phil a kiss but caught the side of his mouth instead.

Dan sat up to let Phil lie down next to him. Phil was still in awe that he was lucky enough to have Dan in his life; so many things could've gone wrong but Dan was still here and still loved him. As long as they had each other they could get through anything.

"Hi," Dan said fondly as Phil laid down next to him, locked their legs together and started playing with Dan's hair.

"Hi," Phil stared at Dan's beautiful eyes, cute little nose, lightly freckled cheeks, and curly hair that he absolutely adored. He was the most beautiful man in the world. Phil couldn't help but wonder what their children would look like when the time came. Curly little hair, Dan's dimples, Phil's eyes and maybe they'd have a few freckles; Any combination Phil made in his head was the most adorable thing he could imagine, it all made Phil a bit broody.

Phil couldn't stop imagining what it'd be like to watch Dan be pregnant knowing that he was carrying their little muffin, getting excited over seeing them for the first time, preparing for them to arrive, holding them in his arms for the first time, telling them crazy stories about the adventures him and Dan had gone on. Just being a parent but most of all getting to be a parent with the one person he loved most in the world and give their child the best life possible.

Phil's heart squeezed at the thought, he couldn't wait another three years or more before they would have a baby.

When Phil came out of his daydream Dan's eyes were closed. "Dan?"

"yes?" Dan said sluggishly

"Can we've a child?" Phil asked practically begging

"Wat?" Dan's eyes popped wide open the moment he heard Phil's words

"I want to've a baby, well I don't want to've a baby, I mean if I could I definitely would but I wasn't given that gift and you were so I'm saying I want us to have a baby. But before you say no just imagine how cute they'd be with your curly hair, dimples, and my eyes. And I know it'll be hard work but please monkey can we have a baby?"

Dan could barely think, he was still very drunk, super tired and Phil was just speaking too fast for anything he said to make sense. "...okay -" Dan started speaking very slowly "-we can have a baby, just not now because we're too drunk to make this big decision and you're not thinking things all the way out. Like where would we put it w-"

Dan was cut off by Phil "In you, silly" Phil chuckled

Dan smiled, Phil was an idiot but that's part of the reason why he loved him. "I meant after it gets here."

Phil looked as if he were thinking for a moment. "We're planning to move anyway so we could just look for a place big enough for all of us"

Dan tried to think it over for a moment but his head was getting a bit hazy and he was so tired; he closed his eyes.

"Dan?"

"Hmm? Okay, yeah" Dan mumbled with his eyes still closed.

"Really?!" Phil jumped up, almost falling if it weren't for the arm of the couch, his face broke out into a wide smile as he rebalanced himself and his eyes seemed like they were shining. Though Dan couldn't see it because he was too busy trying to find a comfortable spot on the couch. Phil was too drunk to notice that Dan was already half asleep and his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of their future. "I'm so excited, can we start tomorrow?" Phil looked down at Dan who was quickly on his way to being out for the night.

Phil gently shook Dan's shoulder and quietly asked his question again "Dan? Can we start tomorrow?"

"Mhmm," after hearing that Phil got the blanket that they always kept on the back of the couch and draped it over Dan. He gave him a kiss on the forehead before whispering "Okay, I'm gonna go get started. Love you, goodnight."

Phil leaned himself up against the wall as he walked the hallway because he was having a hard time staying on his own two feet.

Phil opened the door to their bedroom and stumbled into the connected bathroom.

Phil opened the medicine cabinet in search of "Dan's little bottle of tiny blue pills" as Phil called it.

"We're'nt gonna need these anymore," Phil said as he slowly poured the pills into the sink, watching as they went down the drain.

After Phil was done he saw a safety pin on the counter and thought why not? He opened the bottom cabinet and pulled out the box of condoms.

~~~~  
Dan woke up on the couch alone with a splitting headache. He groaned as he sat up and opened his eyes to the glaring sunlight.

"Fucking Christ," Dan rubbed his eyes as he stood up. Why was the sun always so fucking bright? Dan would've liked for the sun to have a dimmer switch or for him to be immune to hangovers.

It was probably way too early for Dan to be up and he desperately needed to get back to his notably less bright room. Maybe Dan could go back to sleep once he found Phil, and some medicine.

Dan dragged himself through the house, calling out Phil's name into every room he passed on the way to their bedroom. He hoped that Phil was in their bedroom because he was too tired and hungover to walk around their flat looking for him. Every step he took caused his brain to throb in pain.

"Phil?" Dan called out Phil's name one last time as loudly as he could without causing his headache to worsen before he walked into their bedroom.

Dan was more than a little disappointed when he walked into their room and saw that Phil wasn't in bed. He didn't want to go back to sleep without him but it looked like that was going to be the case.

Dan shuffled towards their connected bathroom. If he couldn't have Phil then at least he could have medicine

Dan pushed the slightly cracked door completely open. "What the... hell?" Dan was confused at the scene before him. Phil was asleep on the bathroom floor, his arm was wrapped around the bottom of the toilet, there were a bunch of condoms randomly scattered around the bathroom and a few of them were laying on Phil's body. There was even one on his forehead.

Dan had to get a picture of this before he woke Phil up, he had even considered leaving Phil on the floor for a second but thought better of it. He ran back to the couch, found his phone deep inside the couch and ran back. Once he stopped running he decided that it would have been smarter if he had just walk because his headache had gotten so much worse.

Dan put his phone on the counter after he was finished taking the pictures that he would probably hold over Phil's head forever and went to wake up Phil. Dan felt bad for him having to sleep on the nasty cold tile floor. Dan assumed that he must've gotten sick in the middle of the night but that still didn't explain the condoms.

Dan swept Phil's messy hair off his forehead before he gently shook him awake. "Phil, come on wake up. I'm pretty sure you've been on this floor long enough,"

Phil scrunched his face up, it would've been cute if he hadn't accidentally stuck his hand in the toilet bowl as he sat up. "Ah, what is this?!" Phil held his hand out to Dan and placed his head in the palm of his other hand because it felt like someone had just kicked him in the head really hard.

"It's toilet water," Dan laughed.

"Oh god get it off of me please," Phil begged

Dan couldn't stop laughing as he picked up a stray towel off the floor and helped Phil dry of his hand.

"Are you going to open your eyes anytime soon?"

"I'd rather not get blinded by sunlight right now," Phil said as he cupped his hands over his eyes.

"Come on, the blinds are closed. Open them," Dan said as he pried Phil's hands off from covering up his eyes.

Phil opened his eyes and looked down at his lap with a puzzled look on his face. "Why... why are there condoms in my laps?" Phil looked up at Dan for him to answer his question.

"I don't know, I was hoping that you did. My best guess is that you came in here to have a party with yourself," Dan chuckled at the thought and so did Phil. "What's the last thing you remember doing from last night?"

"Um I think me telling you I love you a bunch of times but I'm not completely sure," Phil looked around the bathroom seeing condoms everywhere, maybe he really was having a party with himself.

"Well we'll probably figure it out sooner or later," Dan looked around and sighed. He stood up and opened the medicine cabinet for some ibuprofen but he noticed something was missing and looked down to find that the pill bottle that held his contraceptive was completely empty. "Phil?"

"Yeah?" Phil looked up as Dan picked up the empty container and showed it to Phil.

"What the hell happened to all of my pills?"

"I-I don't know?" Phil stood up, causing for about six condoms fall to the floor and one awkwardly stuck in his waistband.

"Phil, what did you do with them? Oh my god, did you eat them?!"

"I certainly hope not," Phil wrapped his hands around his stomach worried about what the pills would do to him if he actually ate them.

Dan sighed and held his face in his hands, "You always do stupid things when you're drunk, do you remember that time you made a bet with Martyn that if you dropped your new phone in your drink it wouldn't break? Or that time you tried to microwave a spoon on purpose?"

Phil walked over to Dan. "Okay I'm sorry, drunk me does some pretty stupid things and besides the brain splitting headache I have right now, I'm feeling fine. Maybe I didn't even eat them," Phil gave Dan a kiss on his forehead, reached behind him and grabbed the bottle of ibuprofen giving him and Dan two each.

"Thank you," Dan said after he took the medicine down with the water that Phil had got for them. "But this doesn't make up for you doing away with my pills,"

"It doesn't?" Phil said suggestively as he got closer to Dan.

"Nope," Dan leaned in until he could feel Phil's breath against his lips.

"Hm," Phil leaned in until he made a b-line for Dan's ear "maybe I can make it up to you later," He whispered before he took Dan's ear lobe between his teeth, grazed it and then trailed soft warm kisses from Dan's jaw to his neck where he sucked lightly on Dan's sweet spot that always left him feeling weak and tingly. Then suddenly, he stopped.

"So I'm thinking we take a shower and then go back to sleep, what do you think?" Phil said in a calm and collected voice as if nothing had just happened as he picked the condoms up off the floor.

Dan was very close to strangling Phil for teasing him. "I hate you," Dan said as he walked out of the bathroom

Dan didn't see it but Phil had possibly the biggest smirk on his face until he joined Dan in bed a few minutes later.

~~~~~

Phil woke up alone in bed this wasn't at all usual but for the past few days Dan had been getting up really early in the morning to get himself a snack because he was starving and Phil summed that up to the fact that he'd been getting sick a lot lately too.

It was really strange, pretty much anything could make Dan sick. The first time it happened they were about to start movie night, Phil had just brought in the popcorn and suddenly Dan was up, running to the bathroom. Yesterday it was because of Phil's new body wash which Dan made him throw out because he couldn't handle the smell.

At first, they thought it was food poisoning from the Chinese take out they had the night before it started but then it seemed like anything that Dan's nose didn't agree with sent him hurling.

It worried Phil but Dan seemed to be fine with it like it was normal, yesterday Phil woke up to find Dan messily eating peanut butter and crackers in bed next to him. Dan usually brought whatever snack he got himself back to bed with him, so Phil wondered what was taking Dan so long this time.

Just as he was about to convince himself to get up and go look for Dan, Phil heard the sound of the toilet flushing. Maybe Dan didn't like the smell of their detergent Phil thought.

Phil waited for Dan and a few minutes later he came out of the bathroom with his head down and slowly walked towards the bed. "Hey, did the way the bed sheets smell make you sick? Because if so I'll take them off and switch them out for the other ones," Dan just shook his head as he climbed into bed next to Phil, still not looking up.

Phil was worried, Dan hadn't been sick, yet he looked like something was bothering him. Phil wrapped his hands around Dan and pulled him closer to him. Phil's hand made its way under Dan's shirt and he slowly rubbed little circles into Dan's back. Dan put his head on Phil's shoulder, closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Dan was worried, his suspicions for what was making him sick had been confirmed, not once but three times in fact. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing it's just that he was worrying over how Phil would take the news. Being in Phil's arms however, made him feel better no matter what. Dan wished that for now he could just forget about it and go back to sleep but he couldn't do that. And he also couldn't do without him, just thinking about losing Phil brought him to tears. Tears fell down the side of his face and onto Phil's shoulder.

Dan was crying and Phil didn't know why. Had he done something wrong? Was today important and he forgot about it? Did something happen while he was asleep?

It hurt Phil to know that Dan was hurting and he didn't know how to fix it. Phil held Dan closer to his chest trying to somehow protect Dan from whatever was hurting him. "Dan, what's wrong?"

Dan opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, he didn't know what to say, he didn't want to say what he had to. He knew he was probably overreacting but even the slightest possibility of losing Phil was too much to handle.

"Dan?" Phil was wrecked with worry

"It's okay," Dan said shakingly more to himself rather than Phil. Dan tried to think rationality rather than emotionally; Phil wants kids they both do, they've talked about it hundreds of times before. Something like this wouldn't drive him away, Phil loves him he wouldn't ever leave him. Dan knew that for a fact and with that thought in mind he took a deep breath and sat up, putting his back against the headboard of the bed.

Phil followed suit. They sat there quietly for a few minutes while Dan built up the courage to tell Phil what was wrong. Phil knew Dan needed time to sort out whatever he needed to say in his head and he patiently waited for him. Phil noticed that Dan was picking at his fingers very adamantly, it was sort of a nervous habit for him though it usually ended up with him bitting on his fingers. So Phil slid his hand inbetween Dan's and laced their fingers together. He gave Dan a reassuring smile and gently kiss his knuckles which made Dan's heart swell.

After a while, Dan finally spoke. "I know this isn't how or probably when we wanted this to happen but..." Dan paused and took a deep breath before he spoke again. "I'm pregnant,"

"W-what?" Phil felt like his heart had jumped up into his throat.

"I'm pregnant Phil," Dan squeezed the hand that was locked with Phil's.

Phil froze like a deer in headlights. For a moment Dan was afraid that he wasn't breathing. Phil's brain tried to process what Dan had just told him but it didn't seem to make sense, it didn't even feel real. His heart couldn't decide between being ecstatic or terrified but, Phil decided to shove his fears down momentarily so that he could shower Dan and his unborn child in copious amounts of love.

Dan had been watching Phil go through a ray of emotions, by the end of it he had tears in his eyes.

Dan's heart tugged a little when Phil wordlessly kissed his tummy and rested his head on it.

"Dan?" Phil said just as he started rubbing at Dan's sides

"Yes?" Dan croaked, he was trying hard not to cry in that moment. He didn't know exactly why he was about to cry he just knew that all of his emotions were just too much to hold inside.

"You're going to get huge, I can't wait until I can balance bowls on your belly," Phil said jokingly as he circled his finger around Dan's belly button.

Dan put his forearm over his eyes and shook his head. Phil always had a way of making the heavy moments a little lighter and Dan loved him for it. "And I'll massage your feet and talk to our baby every night," Dan felt himself tear up again, god what was wrong with him? If it's going to be like this then he'll be crying every day for the next 8 months.

Phil gave Dan's tummy one final kiss before he sat up and softly kissed Dan's cheek; still resting his hand on Dan's tummy. "I hope they'll look like you, " Phil spoke softly as he rested his forehead against Dan's. "I hope they'll have your dimples, your beautiful curly hair, and my sparkling eyes,"

Dan laughed, "You must really not want them to have my eyes,"

Phil looked at Dan confused "huh? But I absolutely love your eyes, I wouldn't mind if they had them,"

"Well, that's what you said last time,"

Phil was still completely confused "last time? When was that?"

Dan rolled his eyes because he knows Phil was drunk but he couldn't have been that drunk right? "You know that night after Pj's party we were on the couch and you started talking about how much you love me and want to have a baby with me,"

"... and then the next morning you found me on the floor bathroom covered in condoms and all your pills were missing," Phil stared off into space as he remembered exactly what he did that night. "Oh my god," Phil muttered as he dropped his head onto Dan's shoulder.

"What?" Now it was Dan's turn to be confused.

"I sabotaged our contraceptives," Phil said soundings kind of guilty

"Wha- No you didn't?"

Phil sighed "Yes I did,"

"How?"

Phil took a deep breath "Well after our conversation on the couch I went into the bathroom to make sure that we had a baby as soon as possible so I may have poured all your pills down the drain and I- Well I poked holes in most of our condoms before I passed out," Phil lifted his head up to gauge Dan's reaction.

"Oh my god, you did," Dan was dumbfounded. It was quiet for a moment with just Dan and Phil staring at each other before Dan suddenly burst out laughing "Oh my god you're such an idiot, I can't believe ate my pills and poked holes in the condoms just so that we could have a kid. You know there are other ways right?"

Phil started laughing too he couldn't help but laugh when Dan did, it was contagious "Hey! I was drunk and I didn't eat the pills,"

"Well, that's not what I'm going to tell our child so you better get used to my story,"

"But they'll think I'm crazy," Phil whined

Dan deadpanned "And you're not?"

"Fine, fine you're right I definitely am,"

"That's right," Dan said as he leaned in to kiss Phil slow and soft. "And we love you for it."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it even though it's crappy. I think that there's just not enough Mpreg in the Phandom so I just decided to write my own. Thanks for reading!


End file.
